What I've Done
by IzzyCowboy
Summary: All Ron wanted was to pass his classes and figure out his feelings for Harry. He didn't think his new teacher would cause his world to disappear.
1. And One

I was listening to some music and this story came out of it, lol, hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Nope, Potter is not mine

The cold water felt good to Ron's skin. It was such a hot day in August and running around outside playing quidditch with Harry made it ever hotter. Ron moaned and cupped himself. Harry had his shirt off. His skin glistened with sweat and his muscles flexed with every move he made.

"Fucking hell," he panted. He pumped himself quickly and moaned. All he could think about was Harry's smile and how his bright green eyes were so alive in the sun. "Oh, oh, shit." He jerked and came in his hand. Ron licked his lips and leaned against the wall of the shower. Shame and longing engulfed him once more as he finished up his shower.

"It's about time, Ron. You were up there for a long time," his mother said as Ron finally joined his family at the dinner table.

Ron took his seat next to Harry. "Yeah, what were you doing up there?" he asked.

Ron tried with all his might not to blush at his best mate. Harry was grinning at him, and Ron wanted more than anything to kiss him and tell him why he had taken so long. "I was showering. Maybe you'll try it sometime."

"Don't be rude, Ronald. Now, I want to go over your list again," his mother said while plumping potatoes on his plate.

"Mum, I have all my shopping. I'm fine," Ron said.

"Your mother just wants tomorrow to run smoothly. Somehow we're always late," his father helped.

"Oh, please don't remind me," Ron whined. He hated the fact that he had to go back to school. Summer had been far too enjoyable for him and also extremely too short.

"It's a little late for that, Ron," Ginny teased.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and picked at his potatoes. He wasn't even that hungry anymore.

He went straight to his room after dinner. He barely ate and he was too frustrated for dessert. He lay on his bed and thought about how amazing the holiday had been. It was just him and Harry. Hermione had spent the months traveling with her parents, so he and Harry were able to be together alone. It was glorious but also terrifying. No one knew that he, Ron Weasley, was madly in love with his best mate and wanted to shag him more than he wanted to breathe.

He didn't remember when the feelings had developed exactly. His heart had always skipped whenever Harry looked at him, and his cock had always jerked whenever he was touched, even in the slightest, by the green-eyed god.

"Fuck, Ron, get over it," Ron breathed to himself as he felt his shorts tighten.

The door to his room opened. "Oi, it's not like you to skip dessert. What's wrong?" Harry asked, walking in.

Ron sat up and put a pillow over his crotch. He shrugged, "I'm fine."

Harry sat on his cot next to his bed. "Please, you've been sulky all day. You might as well tell me so we can work it out before Hermione nags it out of you tomorrow."

Ron laughed, "I dunno… just school I s'pose. I really don't want to go back."

"Why? It's not that bad. We're sixth years now. We have a bit more flexibility," Harry explained.

Ron simply stared at him. He knew all of those things. It wasn't school itself that he was upset about. He just didn't want to go back to having to watch Harry from a far. He didn't want to have to take a back seat to other things. He wouldn't be able to be alone with Harry anymore and he would never get the chance to spend time with him uninterrupted. It was blatantly obvious for Ron but he couldn't say any of it to anyone. All he could do was shrug. "I know. I just like lying around all day."

Harry rolled his amazing eyes. "Well, at least there's quidditch and if memory serves me right you need a bit of practice."

Ron threw his pillow at him. "Sod off, Harry. Your memory must be taking the piss out of you because I kicked your arse out there today."

"Oh, that's where you're dead wrong, mate. I'm captain, and I say you need practice," Harry teased, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Well, if you think that I'm going to come to your every command, you're sadly mistaken," Ron said slowly. Harry's eyes softened and Ron could have sworn Harry's jaw dropped a bit. "What?" Ron asked.

Harry quickly closed his mouth and shook his head. "Nothing, I need to shower." He got up, grabbed his clothes, and quickly left the room.

Ron stared after him in confusion before shrugging it off. He lay back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back to school but the thought of quidditch did lift his spirits. Not only could be play on his team, but Harry was captain.

He drifted off and decided not to worry. School would be fine.

To his mother's liking, the next morning was a lot smoother than ever before. It was only Ron, Harry, and Ginny being dropped off and they actually made it to the train station on time.

"Are you sure you have everything?" his mother asked as she went through her bag.

"Mum, we're fine. We need to go before we're late," Ginny rushed. She hugged her mother. "I love you."

"Love you too, dear. Have a great year," his mother answered. She gave Harry a huge squeeze. "Make sure you eat enough. Stay out of trouble or at least try to."

"I will Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much," Harry answered politely.

Ron smiled. Harry was so polite and kind to his parents and they loved him. Sometimes he feared they loved him more. Ron shook his father's hand. "Bye dad."

His dad nodded, "Have a good year and take care of your sister."

"I always try to," Ron said. His father smiled.

"Oh, Ronnie, please watch out for your sister and for Harry," his mother said, hugging him.

"I know mum. I will," Ron answered.

She kissed his cheek. "And say hello to Hermione. I'm sure she got really pretty over the holiday."

Ron suppressed an eye roll. "I'm sure of it too."

They boarded the train and searched for seats. "Hey, down here," Neville called. Ron saw his head poking out of a compartment.

They made their way over to him and walked in. He, Luna, and Hermione were already seated. Harry and Ginny sat next to Hermione and Ron sat next to Neville.

"I'm surprised you all made it on time," Hermione said.

"Always the tone of surprise, Mione," Ron joked. She smiled at him and he returned it. His mother was right. Hermione was prettier. Her skin was darker and her body seemed fuller. She was beautiful. Hermione was a great girl and his best friend but that was it. Everyone thought they fancied each other, but the truth was that all he saw in her was a friend and she felt the same way. At the beginning of the summer she had sent him a letter telling him she may have found someone in France. Ron couldn't have been more relived. The pressure of pretending to be attracted to her was beginning to be too much.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. France was my favorite. It's so beautiful there," Hermione explained.

"I want to know about this mystery bloke you met," Ginny said.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Well, his name is-"

"Mystery bloke?" Harry interrupted.

She blushed even harder. "Yes, well, I met someone in Paris."

Harry looked to Ron. He shrugged and turned away. He could care less, but he thought it would be best to at least seem like he did.

The train ride was pleasant but the closer they got the more and more upset Ron actually became. He wished everyone would go away. He kept watching Harry. He wished they could spend their last hours alone. By the time the train stopped all Ron wanted to do was eat and go to bed.

The Great Hall was full of familiar chatter. "Hello Harry," Cho Chang said.

Harry smiled, "Hi, Cho, did you have a nice summer?"

Ron felt his blood boil. He walked away before he said something rude to her. He sat at the Gryffindor table and looked down. Neville sat next to him. "Sorry mate."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Ron smiled, "Oh, um, yeah, it's okay."

"I'm here for you," Neville said.

Ron nodded and patted his arm. "Thanks."

Hermione sat across from him. "Are you alright?"

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Still talking to Cho," she answered.

It wasn't until Dumbledore took his place at the podium that Harry finally came back to the table. He sat next to him. His face was a bit flushed. "She talks so much," he whispered. Ron said nothing.

"Before the assortment, I'd like to make an announcement. Taking the place as the new Defense against the Dark Arts, I'd like to welcome Professor Gavin Mills." The students and faculty clapped to welcome the new professor. A young looking man stood up from his seat. He had tan skin and was rather tall and burly. His hair was thick and brown, and there was a bit of arrogance to his smirk that made Ron frown a little.

"What do you think?" Harry whispered in his ear.

"Dunno, I guess we'll find out, yeah?" Ron said.

There was the usual small talk during dinner. Ron tried not to stare at Ginny and Dean giggling and sharing quick snogs. He was still uncomfortable with his sister dating and especially one that he had to share a room with.

"At least it's not Snape, eh?" Seamus said, as they continued to discuss their new teacher.

"He looks rather young," Harry said. "Do you know anything about him, Hermione?"

"I haven't heard much about Mills but he went to school here, apparently. I don't think it was that long ago judging by how young he seems." Hermione explained.

"Bugger that. He doesn't have a wedding band, so that's good," Lavender said.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

Lavender shrugged and licked her lips. "Come on, the man is gorgeous."

"I hadn't really noticed," Seamus said, laughing.

"Me neither, too busy looking at other things," Dean said, eying Ginny. She blushed and laughed.

"Can you lot just hold in your bloody hormones until after dinner? Some of us are trying to eat," Ron snapped.

Everyone looked to him. Dean turned away from Ginny. "Sorry, mate, you're right." He gave him a guilty expression and he noticed a few other people did too. He sighed, knowing why.

He couldn't be happier to be released. He rushed straight to his room and changed for bed. Harry opened the door not too much longer after Ron settled in bed. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Ron sat up and wished Harry would move closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"Talk about what?" Ron asked.

Harry ran a hand through his dark locks and exhaled deeply. "Well, about Hermione. Everyone knows about her and her boyfriend or whatever he is."

"Harry, I'm fine with it," Ron said.

He gave him a look. "You can talk to me about it. I know that you two…well-"

"Harry, I'm happy for Hermione. To be honest I already knew. She wrote me early on in the summer. We're more than fine with just being friends. That's what we both want," Ron explained.

Harry's expression changed. He even sat up straighter. "Really?"

Ron chuckled. "Yes, I don't fancy Hermione, regardless of what everyone has thought for the past five years."

Harry smiled widely. "Well, that's good. I mean…I guess it would be a bit weird…dating your best friend."

Ron felt his body heat up. "Yeah, I guess so," he said softly.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Good night, Ron."

"Night," Ron answered. He wanted to ask Harry about Cho but he was too afraid of Harry's answer. Instead, he covertly watched Harry change and could already feel himself grow hard. He closed his curtain and rubbed his eyes. As tired as he was, it was difficult to fall asleep.

* * *

"I'm full up this year," Hermione said, looking over her schedule the next morning.

Ron swallowed his egg. "Aren't you always?"

She glared at him. "Yes, but this is different. Whatever I do now is so important for N.E.W.T.S."

"How are you already thinking about that?" Harry asked, looking over his schedule.

"How could I not, Harry? Honestly, I don't understand how people aren't more concerned," she shot.

"I'll be concerned when the time gets here," Dean said.

"Yeah, and besides, you'll be here to help," Ron added in. She smiled at him but rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have defense with the Slytherns and Mills. Should be fun," Harry added.

"Speak for yourself, Harry. I've never been one to get excited about that class," Neville said with a sigh.

"Let's just see. We should head off," Hermione said, getting up. Ron slowly got up and grabbed his bag. He wasn't too happy about going either.

He took his usual seat by Harry when they entered. Harry took out his books and flipped through them with his lip bit. It was so adorable that Ron didn't even notice their professor walk in.

"Good morning, class," Professor Mills said. His voice was deep and calm. He leaned against the teacher's desk and crossed his arms, and the arrogant smile was painted on his tan face. Ron took in his figure. Lavender was right; he was good looking. His body was tall and firm, it seemed, and his black robes hugged his body nicely. His dark hair was thick and neat and his eyes were hazel and bright. Maybe things weren't so bad.

"As Dumbledore explained last night, I'm Gavin Mills, and I'll be teaching you this year and…hopefully next year if I haven't been killed, sacked, or poisoned." A few people in the class laughed and even Ron grinned slightly. "It wasn't too long ago that I was sitting in the same seats you lot are in now. I graduated from Hogwarts eight years ago. I worked for the ministry in magical law enforcement until I got the job here. It's always been my passion to teach." Mills eyed them all intently. Ron noticed how casual his teacher was. It was different from anything he had ever sensed from a professor. Lavender raised her hand and Mills spotted her. "Yes, miss-"

"Brown. I'm Lavender Brown," she interrupted.

He smiled, "Yes, Lavender."

Ron noticed her face turn bright pink. "Well, um, you went here, so what house were you in?"

Parvati poked her in the ribs and Hermione rolled her eyes. Mills simply chuckled. "I was in Ravenclaw, but it didn't mean anything. My best friend was in Hufflepuff, I had a family member in Slythern, and I fancied many people from the Gryffindor house." The entire class laughed this time and Lavender turned an even brighter shade of pink. "You don't have to worry. I don't care where you came from. As long as you want to learn, we can have a great time this year. You all are at a great age. Magic is more in your grasp but there's still more to come. Work hard and I promise you this will be a fantastic year," Mills reassured.

"This bloke is the coolest," Harry whispered.

"Agreed," Ron whispered back. They didn't do much during the class. Professor Mills mostly went over the curriculum. By the end of class Ron was shockingly sad to leave.

"What do we have next?" Ron asked Harry.

He looked to the schedule. "History," Harry groaned.

"Oh, fucking shit," Ron said as they made their way out of class. Someone touched his shoulder. Ron turned around, thinking it was Malfoy. He was surprised to see Mills. "Yes, Professor?"

Mills grinned, "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Um, sure," Ron said.

Harry gave him a look. "I'll save you a seat."

Ron nodded and watched Harry leave the class room. He turned back to Mills. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mills laughed. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to ask if you are Bill Weasley's brother."

Ron gawked at him. "Yeah, he's my oldest brother."

He could have sworn Mills' eyes lit up. "So, you're Ron?"

Ron rubbed his neck. "Yes sir, are you a friend of Bill's?"

"Well, not exactly. We went to school together. We were in the same year, and I know him through the ministry. The Weasley family is usually the center of a lot of conversation, especially your dad," he explained.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, my dad knows how to make a name for himself."

"Listen, I respect your dad's cause. I think its great what your family is doing for the muggle community, and I'm honored to have you as my student." Professor Mills squeezed his shoulder. Ron blushed terribly. Mills was staring at him unashamed. He had never heard anyone tell him such nice things and it being an "honor" really made his ears burn.

"Well, um…t-thank you sir. I'll try my best this year," Ron said.

"I know you will, Ron. Well, that's all I really wanted to tell you. Do you need me to write you a pass?" Mills asked.

"No, but thank you. I still have time," Ron said. Mills nodded, still staring at him. "Well, nice to meet you." Ron turned around and left the room.

To his surprised Harry was waiting. "Are you in trouble?" he asked.

Ron laughed. "No, he knows Bill and wanted to know if I was his brother."

"The hair didn't give it away?" Harry joked.

Ron shoved him a bit. "Believe it or not, but we're not the only people with red hair you prick." Harry shrugged and the two of them walked to class.

Ron couldn't help but feel better about school.

Maybe it would be a good year.

* * *

Oh, my dearest Ron…if only you knew…lol, review please! *hugs and kisses*


	2. By Myself

Thank you for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Potter

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know why you bother with that," Harry said.

Ron smirked. "You're one to talk." He turned around. Harry was leaning against his bed post and pulling up his pants. Ron felt the room in his trousers shrink. Yes, for five years he had seen Harry dress but the exciting shock had still not worn off. He had to turn away. "So, um, what do you think of Mills?"

Harry walked over to him at the mirror. "He seems nice. Dunno though, anyone who takes that job has got to have something up, right?" He was smiling at him. His green eyes were bright and his lips were so red and soft. He loved Harry's smile. It was warm and playful. Ron tried not to stare but it was too hard. Harry's smile faded a bit. He stared back at him. It was strange. They didn't speak. Ron looked deep into Harry's eyes and Harry gazed back right into his. It was a miraculous feeling.

Ron didn't know what to do. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and Harry wouldn't turn away. Sweat began to seep on his back.

"Shit, forgot the bloody Potions book," Seamus said, walking into the room.

Harry immediately walked back over to his bed. "We should probably head down. Don't want to miss breakfast." He didn't give Ron another look. He grabbed his cloak and bag and rushed out of the room.

"Coming Ron?" Seamus asked.

Ron turned back to the mirror and sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Harry didn't say anything to him at breakfast. In fact, he didn't really talk at all. He kept his head down and ate his toast, slowly. Ron frowned at the situation. He didn't know why Harry was so upset or why the moment in the bedroom had been so intense. He wanted to ask him but was too afraid of giving anything away. So, as always, Ron brushed it off and stayed silent. They moved on to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ron was actually excited.

"Wonder what we'll go over today," Harry said while taking his seat.

"I'm sure that whatever it is Hermione will master and have a full memory of by the end of class," Ron joked.

"I heard that, Ronald," Hermione whispered in his ear as she sat at the table next to him. She smiled at him and he returned it.

Professor Mills came from the staircase. He had a bright smile on his face, and he didn't have teachers' robes on. He simply wore his black slacks and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Ron thought he looked gorgeous, and he felt slightly guilty and pathetic for sharing the same ideas as Lavender.

"Good morning, class. I'd thought I'd start off the lesson by first asking…what does this class mean to you? Many people have opinions about teaching this sort of course. There are issues such as, is it applicable, or is it safe? Is it promoting one side over the other, or is it simply a waste of time? So, what are your thoughts?" Mills leaned against the desk and folded his arms.

A few people raised their hands. Hermione's and Lavender's shot up. He smiled and pointed at Hermione. "Yes?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. I think a defense class of this nature is very important. It's important for students to know how to protect themselves," she answered.

Mills nodded, "That's fair to say. Lavender, what are your thoughts?"

She blushed. "I think this class is great but sometimes a bit scary. It really makes people think about what's out there."

Mills smiled. "That's good, Lavender. That brings up a great topic. Is it right to think about these things? I mean we're in a school, correct? Harry, what are your thoughts?"

Harry went bug eyed for a second. "Well, I reckon it's naïve if people believe that just because we're students in a school, that we're safe."

"That's right, Harry. That is exactly right." Mills paced the front of the class. "What I've always loved about a class like this is that it gives you a chance to really apply life to the curriculum. Let's face it; we don't live in safe times. It's so important that you do learn how to protect yourself like Hermione told us, and a bit of fear is good Lavender, and as Harry explained, your age and your innocence will not keep the dark forces at bay. This class is going to be what you make of it. It's so much more than the grade. It's what you take out with you and put into life. If nothing else I want to be able to teach you how to live with a bit more security and knowledge. It's not about the smartest or the fastest for me. No, it's about heart. It's about who's trying." He stared straight at Ron as he spoke. He smirked at him quickly before turning away.

"So, I think we should start with some heart. Commanding spells, blocking curses, and producing fantastic and powerful magic takes feeling. You have to be able to find the inner strength-"

"You have got to be joking," Draco said.

Mills turned to him. "Joking about what, Draco?"

Draco crossed his arms. "What exactly do you want us to do? Do you want us to write a short poem about what makes us happy or scared and expect it to work against death eaters? If so then I don't think you should be teaching." A few people in the class gasped and the Slytherns snickered. Ron rolled his eyes. Draco Malfoy was the biggest arsehole in the world.

Mill's didn't seem upset. In fact he walked over to his desk. "I see, Draco. So, you think you're an expert on how to defeat evil? What, did your dad teach you what to do? Did Lucius give you pointers on how to interact with death eaters? That seems very much like something he'd do."

Draco shot out of his seat. "How dare you talk about my father that way! He will hear this and-"

"Tell him I'm available anytime after 3pm on weekdays and Saturdays are just no good for me," Mills interrupted. People in the class laughed. Ron and Harry gawked at each other. "I know exactly where his office is, Draco. I can take a lunch break and go over there myself if you'd like."

Draco bit his lip very hard and sat back down. His cheeks were rather pink. Mills nodded and exhaled deeply. He turned back to the class. "Now, as I was explaining, performing spells takes a bit of passion and feeling. A full fledged Patronus is a great example. Avada Kedavra is another. There are many jinxes and cursed that can only performed with strength. It's not as simple as saying a spell, and it doesn't matter how pure blooded your family is," Mills turned to where the Slytherns were sitting, "it won't always save you."

"Ron, your family is one of the oldest pure blooded lines, correct?" Mills asked.

Ron's heart skipped a beat. "Uh, I think it is."

Mills grinned, "In fact if I'm correct the Weasley origin dates back to at least the 9th century."

Ron rubbed his neck. "Yes sir."

Mills moved over to their desk. He put his hands on it and looked right at Ron. His hazel eyes were so piercing. "Do you think that gives you an advantage?"

It was hard to swallow. Ron licked his lips. "No. I mean there are things that I could know more of than some other people, but it doesn't mean I'm any better than a muggle born or half blood would be. If you're a witch or a wizard then that's it. You have magic and power no matter how many or few generations behind you have it."

"Most excellent, Ron, and fifteen points for Gryffindor," Mills said. "Your father taught you well." Ron smiled and felt his ears burn.

Mills pulled away from the table and rubbed his hands together. "Well, keeping Mr. Weasley's brilliant words in mind, let's get started. Take your jinx books out and we can begin on chapter eight."

Ron couldn't get rid of his grin. He took his book out and gave Professor Mills his full attention.

"I'm pretty sure Mills is my favorite teacher," Neville said as they sat down to lunch.

"Yeah, I can't believe he tore off Malfoy's bollocks like that," Dean added.

"He does seem nice, and I don't think he likes the Malfoy's very much," Hermione said.

"Why would he? Mills had every right to put Draco in his place. I think Ron is the favorite though. He seems to really like you," Seamus said.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know why. I didn't even do anything."

"He asked me if I was your sister. He knows Bill," Ginny said, poring herself some juice. "Maybe I should write him and see what the deal is."

"Yeah, he told me he knew Bill through the ministry and he likes dad's work," Ron told her.

"Take it in your stride. I'm sure he'll let you two skive off," Dean joked. He kissed Ginny's cheek. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Mills wouldn't let them do that, Dean, but even if he did they wouldn't use it," Hermione explained pointedly.

Ron and Ginny gave each other a look. "Yeah, of course not," they said together.

"McGonagall gave me the slots for try-outs. I think I may do it that Saturday morning. I'd hate to have to make people worry about it on a class day," Harry explained as he sat at the table next to Ron.

"Yeah, especially on a Potions day," Dean added. "I think Snape is out for blood this year."

"Ten galleons says we'll feel the wrath of it and twenty says he'll be on my arse," Harry said.

Ron rubbed his arm. "You'll be fine, mate. Just remember to jinx him and use feeling behind it."

The table laughed. "Did anyone else find that a bit weird?" Lavender asked. "I think Mills is brilliant but his style is strange."

"I think it's great. It's so much more hands on than we've had in the past," Hermione said as she wrote away on her paper.

"Is that a note to Louis?" Parvati asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes. It is in fact. I should go send it off before class." She got up before her face could go any redder.

"Sorry Ron," Neville whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's okay. I'm over it."

"Apparently, he's a muggle. She hasn't told him she's a witch yet," Parvati said.

Harry sighed. "Can we lay off the gossip or at least for now? I'm sure Hermione doesn't want her business being spread around."

"Oh, hush up, Harry. It's not like Cho is being completely quite," Lavender spat.

"Sorry, but what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Come off it, Harry. Everyone knows you two are getting back together," Parvati said.

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Even I heard about it, mate," Dean explained.

"Yeah, we were in the Common Room and people were talking about you two," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry frowned and looked to Ron. "I didn't hear it," Ron said. He felt his heart drop. "I think I left my book in the room." He quickly grabbed his things and headed out the hall.

Ron walked down the corridors very quickly. He didn't stop until he was sure he was alone. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. He rubbed them frantically. When Harry had gotten together with Cho the first time, Ron thought his heart would explode. He hated seeing them together. He hated Harry taking her out on dates. He hated them kissing and touching. He hated everything about their relationship and Cho. The two of them breaking up was the best day of his life. He felt like he could breathe again. Ron didn't know if he could take having to go through it again.

"So, what did you do, Weasley? I'd ask if you paid him off but you're too poor to afford a clue."

Ron opened his eyes. Draco was standing in front of him. "Fuck off, Malfoy."

He sneered. "Why? Am I getting close?"

"Don't be jealous because Mills doesn't care about how much dirty money you have or who your bloody father is. Not everyone is as shallow as you," Ron said.

"You don't fool me, and you don't fool anyone else. You are shit, Weasel. You always have been, and you always will be. Whatever advantage you think you have, don't." Draco gave him a once over. "Just look at yourself, Weasley. You know I'm right." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Ron hated that his eyes stung with a few pathetic tears. "He's a prick. He's a fucker. He's Malfoy," he told himself aloud. He slid down the wall and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to believe Draco. Ron always tried to brush off his words but this time it was harder. All Ron could think about was Harry with Cho, Ginny with Dean, and Hermione with Louis. He didn't have anyone. No one wanted him. Ron would always be alone.

The rest of Ron's day went by without him even really noticing. He wasn't the only one who seemed a bit upset. Harry had a sour look on his face as well.

"What is with you two?" Hermione asked them at dinner.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron breathed.

"Harry, can we talk?"

Ron looked up from his roast. Cho was standing behind him. Anger spiked all through his body.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, let's go for a walk." He stood up and the two of them headed out of the hall.

"What is going on with them?" Hermione asked. "Ron?"

"Why the hell should I know, Hermione?" Ron snapped. He got up as well and headed out of the hall.

He went to a bathroom and sat on the floor. He rubbed his knees over and over. It wasn't fair. He loved Harry more than Cho ever could. She had no idea what Harry needed. She wasn't right for him. The tears he had been hiding all day finally came out. They rolled down his cheeks and burned. Ron never cried. He always kept his feelings buried. It was the only way he could deal with the day sometimes. He knew in his heart that he would never be more than just Harry's friend and while that was more than enough for him, he longed to hear those words from Harry followed by a deep kiss and a peaceful night of sleep.

The door opened. Ron quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes. It was Professor Mills. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just fell asleep I guess," Ron came up with. He went over to the sink.

Mills frowned and walked over to him. He took his thumb and lightly brushed away a tear that Ron had missed. "Do you usually cry in your sleep?"

Ron shivered at his touch and backed away. "I wasn't crying. I'm okay, Professor."

Mills smiled, "Okay, Ron, but just know that if you ever need anything or you just want to talk I'm here. I know that as a teacher it may seem like all I care about is your assignments, but I'm not one of those teachers and especially not with you."

Ron nodded and looked away for a moment. "Thank you, but…why? I know we haven't really started anything in the class, but you should know that I'm not very good."

"Why? You don't think you're good because you're not a brain or incredibly rich or marked? Ron, talent isn't just about what you have on the surface. You have heart and passion. I know it. It's in your blood, Ron. I think you're an amazing student and an incredible young man." Mills squeezed his shoulder and gazed at him.

Ron felt himself grin and blush. Though his words were hard to believe they felt good to hear. "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, Ron, you can't let what bastards like Malfoy say get to you," Mills whispered.

Ron nodded, having no idea how Mills knew what had happened. "I try not to." Mills was still holding on to his shoulder. His fingers were gently rubbing back and forth. It gave Ron goose bumps. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. 'Night Professor." He pulled away from Mills and headed for the door. For some reason he turned back around. Mills was still smiling at him. Ron quickly returned it and closed the door behind him.

By the time he got back to the room, Harry was already inside sitting on his bed. "Where did you go?" he asked softly.

"I went for a walk, Harry, just like you did with Cho," Ron explained. He began to undress for bed.

"I don't know where these rumors about me and Cho got started but we're not getting back together, mate," Harry explained.

Ron tried to hide his smile. He turned to him. "Really?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. We just can't get on. I guess it's like you and Hermione."

"I reckon it is," Ron said. He took off his shirt and Harry turned away. Ron frowned a bit. He didn't know he was so repulsive.

"So, um, are you going to help me organize the practice?" Harry asked, playing with a loose string on his pants.

"How can I do that when I'm trying out myself?" Ron asked.

"You can because I've already picked you as my keeper," Harry said.

Ron stared at him. "What? You're not having keeper try-outs?"

He smiled. "Don't need to. You're the only person I want for the job."

"Can you even do that?" Ron asked as his heart felt lighter than it had all day.

Harry ran a hand through his wild jet black hair and smirked. "I am doing it."

Ron beamed at him. He loved Harry so fucking much. "Is thank you good enough?"

Harry chuckled, "I'd rather have you dominate this year."

Ron settled under his covers. "I'm not making any promises mate." he closed his curtains and gave a heavy sigh.

He couldn't stop smiling. One minute Harry was breaking his heart then the next he was making him fall in love with him all over again. It was an overwhelming confusion. Ron suddenly thought about Professor Mills and what he had said. He was so nice to him and always seemed to be on his side but he didn't know why. Ron touched his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Mills had touched him and he didn't know why he felt so weird about it.

Ron drifted off to sleep with too many thoughts in his head and too many question on his tongue.

* * *

Thanks, Review! *hugs and kisses*


	3. Faint

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine

"I had the fortune to play under Oliver and Angelina. I learned a lot of them, and I will keep their traditions alive as well as adding some of my own. We will practice often and we will practice hard. This year we will win the cup. It will be ours," Harry said as he addressed his new team.

Ron couldn't help but beam at him. Harry's face was flushed and his eyes were glowing. He knew Harry would lead them to victory. He best mate wouldn't have it any other way.

"We have to be able to trust each other. We have to work together and learn our strengths and weaknesses. There's been talk about Slythern making a comeback this year. Don't believe it," Harry explained.

"I never believe anything a Slythern says!" Ginny shouted. The team laughed.

Harry smiled, "That's great Ginny. Keep that in mind all year. All that matters is us, alright?"

"I'm with you Harry," Ron said.

Harry smiled at him. "Good, I hope you all will trust me enough to lead you. Practice will start next week. I'll post a message when it's official."

"I know we're going to kick arse this year. With Harry as our captain and with the players we have it's a not a question," Ron added.

The team roared and cheered and as a group left the practice tent.

Ginny walked over to Harry and squeezed his hand. "You'll be great this year Harry. I know it."

Harry grinned, "Thanks Ginny."

She gave him a smile and walked out of the room.

"Wow, I'm surprised at how smoothly that went," Harry said as he erased the practice board.

"Why? You were over prepared," Ron said, gathering the old brooms.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I just thought something would go wrong. Something always goes wrong."

Ron frowned. "Harry, if you think that way it will."

"Well, I'm glad you were here to help," Harry said.

"Where else would I be, mate? I'm happy that you let me back on the team. I know I was shit last year," Ron said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, you weren't. You were just nervous. You're really good when you get into it. I think you're an amazing player."

Ron felt his body heat up. Harry was smiling at him so beautifully. He loved Harry so much. He wanted to tell him. The words were at his lips but fear took over. He nodded, "Cheers," was all he could think off.

School ran a lot smoother than Ron had thought it would. Practice was great and classes were the same as always, expect for Defense against the Dark Arts. Ron easily agreed with his classmates that Mills was the best teacher and Dean was right, Ron was the favorite favorite. Mills often called on him for answers and for demonstrations, and Mills always gave Gryffindor points when he answered something or performed something correctly. Ron loved it. The work was difficult but he tried his very best. Ron wanted to impress Mills and show that he was a good student.

They were practicing disarming with nonverbal spells. Ron couldn't master it. "Harry, I can't do this shit," he breathed.

Harry sighed. "Yes, you can. Just take me on."

He hoped his blush wasn't too noticeable. "Y-you're always better at this than me."

"Ron, if you think that way then you'll never get it," Mills said as he walked over to him.

"Sorry sir," Ron mumbled. He looked down.

Mills took his chin and lifted it. He was smiling. "Don't apologize. You need some encouragement. Now, face Harry."

Ron obeyed and turned around. Harry held his wand up. Mills took Ron's hand and held it up. His warm breath was against his neck and the grip on his wrist was tight. Ron shifted a bit. He had been telling himself that he didn't fancy his teacher, but a small voice often told him otherwise.

"Okay, concentrate. Think about what you're doing. Think about what you want. Now, who is in front you?" Mills asked.

"Harry," Ron whispered.

"No, I can't hear you. Say it again. Who is in front of you?" Mills demanded.

Ron felt his entire body heat up with embarrassment. "Harry," he said louder.

"Good, now, think about him. Think about what you want. Think." Mills grip didn't loosen. Ron gazed at Harry. He was a bit flushed as well. What Ron wanted to do was fuck him but he knew that wasn't what the exercise was about. Ron hoped his thoughts weren't noticeable like his erection would have been if his robes weren't on.

"Okay, I think I got it," Ron said.

"Good, so do it," Mills ordered. He let go of Ron and took a step back. Ron wiped his sweaty forehead and took a deep breath.

He concentrated on what he was trying to do and on Harry. His eyes were so green and his mouth was so perfect. Of course Harry was able to disarm him on his second try. He was so good at everything. His best mate was incredible in every way. He loved him so much.

"Ron, come on," Mills said.

Ron put his arm down. He couldn't focus. "I'm sorry, professor, I can't do this."

Mills usual smile disappeared. He nodded. "Come by my office tonight at six." He walked away without another word.

Ron closed his eyes and mentally punched himself. "I'm such a fuck."

"No, you're not. This is hard. We're not supposed to easily master it," Harry said.

Ron gave him a look. "Why not you did? I'm rubbish at everything and now Mills won't like me anymore. No one bloody likes me." The words just poured out of him. He was so discouraged and couldn't stop himself. He sat back down in his chair and watched as Hermione and Dean disarmed each other.

Harry sat down as well. "Ron, you know that's not true. Why are you being so hard on yourself? It's one bloody spell."

"No, it's not. It's more than that. I…can't do anything, Harry. I want to be good," Ron confessed.

Harry smiled and put a hand on his thigh. Ron almost moaned. Harry's hand seemed to melt right through his pants material. It felt good. "You are good. Just give yourself some time. When you're all nervous and hard on yourself like this it freezes you up. It doesn't help that Mills was practically on top of you as you tried to perform it."

Ron shifted once again. He was relieved that he hadn't been the only one to notice how close Mills had been. "Yeah, I couldn't think."

"I'll help you," Harry said.

Ron couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Harry."

He returned the smile. "Anytime, mate, and you're wrong. People do like you."

"Like who?" Ron asked.

Harry flushed a bit more. "I…like you."

If Ron was any harder he would have be able to use his cock as a quidditch bat. He could feel his ears melting off. "You know what I mean."

Harry let go of his leg. "You're right, I do." His words were soft and quiet.

Once again they stared at each other. Ron couldn't breathe. Harry wouldn't break his gaze. He felt sweat on his back. He needed to say or do something before he passed out.

"Okay, let's put the tables back," Mills commanded.

Harry finally dropped his eyes and Ron looked to Mills. He just so happened to be staring right at them with a frown on his face.

The rest of Ron's day was mundane compared to defense class. He was so confused about Harry.

_"Does he fancy me?"_ he asked himself while in the bathroom. Ron shook his head. That was out of the question. First, Harry wasn't gay and even if he was, he would never want someone like him. There was too much to think about and too much to worry about. Ron checked his watch. It was almost six. With a heavy sigh he made his way to Mills' office.

Harry gave him a smile and a reassurance that it would all be okay. Ron couldn't help but agree and believe him.

When he got to Mills' classroom, he was on the steps, waiting. He grinned broadly. "Ron, glad you could make it. Come on up."

Ron tried his best to smile and followed him up the stairs. Mills' office was bare but stylish. He had a large dark wooden table in the center of the room and his desk was off to the side. He had a bookcase full of articles and essays. He even had a radio.

Ron leaned against the table. "I'm sorry that I'm not good with spells."

Mills walked over to him and leaned against the table next to him. They were close and Ron noticed everything. He was very handsome and all his features were perfect. Even though Mills made him feel weird, he also excited him. It was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't apologize for that. Apologize for not believing in yourself. You need encouragement from yourself and from Harry," Mills told.

"Harry does help me. It's me who has an issue," Ron mumbled.

Mills folded his arms. "Okay, prove it. Produce a Patronus."

Ron gave him a look. "Why sir?"

He shrugged. "To show me you that can do magic. You're grades are fair, but I know they can be so much more. I see you can perform spell,s but I never see your heart. Doing these nonverbal spells takes a lot of feeling. I want to make sure you can feel."

"I told you. I'm nothing special." Ron could feel pathetic tears in his eyes.

Mills frowned. He got very close to Ron's face. His eyes were so bold and big, and he smelled like expensive cologne. "Ron, if you keep talking that way then I'll treat you that way."

Ron swallowed very hard. Mills' voice was deep and fierce and he believed him entirely. He didn't want that. He wanted Mills to like him. He needed Mills to like him. "My Patronus is pretty loud."

Mills smiled. "That's why I have a silencing spell around my room. I like to practice magic in here, too." He winked at him and licked his lips.

Ron chuckled a little and turned away. He didn't want to know what Mills really meant. He stood up and took a deep breath. He wanted to get it on the first try. He thought about something happy. Winning a quidditch game wasn't enough. Even finding Ginny or his dad alive wasn't the most powerful, no, he thought about Harry. He thought about when Harry had saved him from the black lake during the tournament forth year.

It was the happiest day of his life, finding out Harry needed him more than anyone. A smile painted across his mouth. He could feel the energy run through him. He held up his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" he declared clearly. A smoking dog came out of his wand tip and barked. He ran around the room and Ron tried his best to control it. He watched it zoom across the floor and walls.

Mills laughed and clapped his hands as the dog ran toward Ron and disappeared. "That was excellent, Ron. See? You are capable." He touched Ron's face and rubbed his cheek.

Ron smiled and moved away. The touch was soft but uncomfortable. "But this is easy. Harry taught me."

Mills's smile disappeared. "So, how do you like my teaching?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "It's fine. I've had worse."

Mills laughed. "You mean Snape, right?" Ron's eyes grew. Mills rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Ron. I hate the bloody bastard, too."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. He had never heard anyone other than a student talk that way. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, he is a tit."

Mills got even closer to him. Ron could smell his aftershave. He felt a mixture of thrill and uneasiness. "So, is that all you wanted?"

Professor Mills smiled. "Oh, yes, I guess that's all. Well, I also want to tell you how much I enjoy you as a student. You're my best of the year."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Professor nodded. "I can't see why. It's not like I know all the answers or anything."

"Ron, you don't have to be like Hermione to be a good student. I think you're absolutely perfect. I love having you in class. You make teaching fun for me," Mills almost whispered. He gazed so intently at him. Ron felt his face flush and the uncomfortable feeling grew. He wanted to leave. Sure, he may have fancied Mills but it was supposed to be one-sided. Anything else would be wrong.

"Um, well, thanks," he said, backing up.

"Hey, don't go yet," Professor Mills said. He walked over to him. Ron backed up until his back hit the wall.

"I think I should go. I haven't eaten dinner yet and-"

"Oh, I can feed you here," Professor Mills whispered. He pressed his body against Ron. Ron could have sworn he could feel Mills's hardness against him. He was warm and heavy. Any excitement he felt faded away.

"T-that's okay. I n-need to go. I w-want t-to go," Ron stuttered. He tried to move away, but Mills put his hands on either side of Ron's body.

He stared into his hazel eyes. They were so big and dark. Mills licked his lips and ran a hand through Ron's hair. Ron stagger breathed and pulled away. Mills frowned. "Ron, don't do that. Don't play these games."

"What games?" Ron asked. He mind began to fog. He didn't know what was happening.

"You tease me. Ron, you know I want you. You know every day I look at you, wanting you," Mills's words were practically moans. He licked the side of Ron's cheek. "Merlin, you taste so good," Mills panted as his tongue dragged to his neck. Ron's heart raced. He could feel tears burn his eyes. Nothing about what was happening felt good. He was attracted to Mills, but he didn't want to be touched like this by him. He yanked himself away.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't do anything. I never do anything. You're my bloody teacher," Ron said softly.

Mills frowned. "So, what? Are you saying we can't be together just because I'm a bit older and I grade your tests?"

Ron felt his heart stop. His professor was completely mental. "I want to go. I don't want this." He pushed Mills's arm away and ran for the door. Mills caught him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Ron where the fuck do you think you're going?" Mills demanded. He pulled his hair and threw him against the table.

Ron's stomach collided with the wood. He couldn't breathe. "Please, no, no, stop," he choked as Mills reached around and unbuckled his pants quickly. Ron gasped and tried to get away. He wiggled and jerked.

Mills cupped his hands together and held them down on the table while using the other to unfasten his own pants. "I'm not going to let you do this. I'm not fucking waiting any longer."

"No, no, please, stop," Ron said with a shaky voice.

"No, Ron, I want you. Don't you like that? Don't you want to be wanted?" Mills asked. Ron closed his eyes and tried to pull Mills hands away. He didn't want to think about what he was saying. It was too much.

"Just let me go," Ron cried.

Mills finally had him in a lock. "Damn, Ron, you have such a nice arse." Ron flushed as he felt Mills touch his cheeks and run his finger down his crack. Mills held his hands together with one hand. Panic set in. The harsh relatively of what Mills was trying to do finally clicked in his mind.

"Oh, no, fuck, no, please, stop Professor. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Please, just stop. I won't tell. I won't tell. Let me go. I'm sorry." Ron cried uncontrollably. He could feel Mills' cock brushing against his skin.

"Oh, I know you won't tell, Ron. I don't need your word." Mills put his hands on Ron's hips and pushed into him. Ron cried out. No, he screamed. He screamed with every fiber of his being or at least he thought he did. He thought he was screaming but no sound came out of his mouth. He was stuck in silence. It was the worst pain he had ever experience. Mills was hard, huge, and hot inside him. It felt like he was ripping his insides with a burning tree branch.

"Oh god!" Ron groaned. He banged his hands on the table.

Mills pumped inside him fast and deep. "That's right, Mr. Weasley, I am God," Mills moaned.

Ron choked as Mills gave a powerful thrust. He rested his head on the table and gripped the wood with his nails as if it was life support. The pain was blistering. It felt as if Mills was breaking some barrier that had held Ron for all these years, and now it was shattered. Mills thrusted so roughly. Ron sobbed and closed his eyes. It was too much. The pain was unreal. Mills moaned and hissed. He dug his fingers into his skin.

"Oh, fuck, Ron, you feel so good. You're so bloody tight," he whimpered.

Ron bit his lip. Tears poured down his face. He was a virgin. What else did Mills expect? It felt like days that his teacher fucked him. He kept pounding into him and Ron kept weeping. Mills' fingernails had to have broken the skin on his hips. He moaned with every push. Ron bit his lip so hard he was sure to pierce the skin. He tried to block out everything. He tried to ignore the groans and he wished he couldn't feel Mills' cock ripping and smoldering his body.

He thought about Harry. He wished he was there to save him. However, no one came. No matter how hard Ron thought no parent, sibling, or friend came to rescue him. He was alone.

It was almost heaven with Mills gave the final grunt and thrusted with all his might inside of him. Ron felt warm liquid run down his legs as Mills pulled out and came against his cheeks. He gave a tiny whimper as Mills exited him. It was just as painful leaving his body as it was entering it.

"Oh, fucking hell, Ron!" Mills panted as he jerked against him. He collapsed on his back. Mills was scorching and so sweaty. He kissed Ron's neck. "You're so good. Hmm, you're even better than I fantasized," he breathlessly whispered in his ear.

Ron felt bile in his throat. Mills licked his ear and pulled away. He felt Mills' warm tongue on his arse cheeks licking his own cum away. Ron swallowed and finally opened his eyes. Everything was a bit blurry and darker than it once was.

He tried to catch his breath. Ron licked his lips, but they were too dry to moisten. He could hear his heart racing. He slowly stood up. His stomach felt sore. He was sure there would be a bruise where it had been so painfully pushed against the table. He achingly bent down and with shaky hands pulled up his pants, slowly. Ron didn't want to hiss but he did as the material went over his arse. He zipped up his pants and hated how the denim felt on him. It stung where the material tugged and snagged.

Ron didn't turn around. Mills was chuckling. It made him sick. He wiped his eyes even though more tears rolled down. He couldn't stop sobbing. He couldn't believe what had happened.

Mill grabbed his arm and turned him around. Ron kept his face down. "Look at me."

Ron obeyed. He looked up. Mills looked perfectly normal. For some reason he expected Mills' entire presence and features to be different, but they weren't. He was still clean and handsome. Ron hated it. He grinned, "See you in class tomorrow, yeah?"

Ron couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he had just said. Mills frowned and pulled him over to him. He smacked Ron's arse. Ron cried out in pain. "I said, see you in class, right?"

"Yes," Ron sobbed.

"Yes what?" Mills asked.

Ron bawled his fingers into a fist. "Yes…sir."

Mills kissed his forehead and let him go. "That's a good boy. Now, go on to sleep and if you're smart, you'll do it quietly."

Ron didn't stay another second. He left as quickly as his sore bottom would allow. He tried not to think about what had just happened to him. He tried to pretend that he didn't have cum on his backside and blood dripping from his hole. He needed to shower but his legs wouldn't allow it.

He was relieved that his mates were asleep. He didn't bother changing and he tried his hardest not to look at Harry's bed. Ron settled under the covers and let more tears fall. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe Mills hadn't hurt him. However, as he lay on his back, the pain told him otherwise. Ron turned to his side and sobbed. He closed his eyes and dreamed of nothing. Everything was pitch-black.

* * *

Oh, poor Ron. :( Review oh pretty please! *hugs and kisses*


	4. Morning After

Thanks for reviewing!

Ron held his legs tightly as his mates dressed for class. He listened to Seamus tell a dirty followed by the usual sound of disgust from Neville and roar of laughter from Dean. Harry mumbled something about Seamus needing to find a girl.

He tapped on his drawn curtain. "Hey, are you coming?"

Ron licked his lips. They were still too dry. "No, I mean, I will later."

Harry didn't leave. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ron whispered. He wasn't sure if Harry heard him but he stepped away from his bed anyway and left. After a few minutes, Ron finally drew his curtain. He slowly moved out of the bed. He was incredibly tired and sore. He had to shower.

The hot water stung his body. He gently massaged his stomach. A greenish bruise marked across his abdomen. Ron hissed as he rubbed his legs and arse. He started coughing when he saw the bit of dried blood on his washcloth. He didn't stay in the shower for long after that.

Ron couldn't look at himself as he dressed. He felt too ashamed and disgusted. He still tried to believe nothing happened but with every sting of pain, he remember. His teacher had raped him not more than twelve hours ago, and now he had to go to class and see him for fifty minutes. He didn't want to, but he was too afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Ron wiped his eyes and grabbed his books.

All the laughter and noise of the Great Hall made him feel claustrophobic. He sat in between Harry and Hermione. "What took you so long?" Harry asked.

Ron buttered a piece of toast and shrugged. "I'm just having a slow morning, okay?"

"Well, how did it go with Mills last night?" Dean asked.

Ron looked down. He was afraid that if he looked them in the eyes then they would see what happened. "It was fine," he mumbled.

"Are you in trouble?" Seamus asked.

"No," Ron said flatly.

"What did he make you do?" Hermione asked.

"We just went over a few fucking spells, alright? It's no big deal," Ron snapped. Hermione bit her lip and frowned. Ron sighed, "Look, it went okay. I'm just…not in the mood to talk right now. See you lot in class." He rushed out of the hall before anyone could say anything else. Ron ran down a corridor and leaned against the wall. He breathed in and out repeatedly. He stayed in the hall until it was time to go to class.

All day he was in a haze. He didn't pay attention or speak at all. He could feel the minutes fading away. Mills' class was next.

"I don't feel so good," he muttered to Harry.

"Well, after this we can go to the infirmary," he said.

Ron shook his head. "No, I need to go now."

Harry gave him a look. "Ron, come on. It's the last class before lunch, please, do it for me."

Ron bit his lip. Harry seemed so worried. He considered telling him but went against it. "Okay," he sighed. He would never deny Harry of anything.

He kept his head down and took his seat in the front. Harry sat next to him and rubbed his back. "After this class we'll go, okay?" Ron nodded and tried to find comfort in Harry's touch but couldn't. His heart beat painfully and his stomach hurt.

"Good afternoon, class," Mills said, walking into the room.

Ron felt his entire body go cold. That voice hadn't left his mind all night. He could hear his moans and shaky breaths in his ear. He instinctively held his stomach.

"Today I thought we'd talk a bit about defensive spells. I believe it's more important to know how to defend yourself than how to attack an opponent. I say this because if you're dueling and you throw a spell at someone, it's then out of your hands. Either it will hit the person or it won't. However, if you are on the receiving end, you can reflect it; shoot it back, and many other things. Protection is key. Any thoughts?" he asked.

Many people in the class raised their hands. "Yes, Hermione."

"I've always found defensive spells fascinating. There's seems to be so much more you can do defensively," she said.

"I agree, Hermione. Defense can be fun as well. There are some fantastic spells we will go over," Mills said. Harry raised his hand. "Yes Harry."

"What about offensive spells? Those are important, too," he explained.

"I figured you'd be the one to ask. Well, don't worry. As important as defensive spells are, obviously it's important to know offensive one's as well. Sometimes a person just has to take action," Mills explained.

"I agreed sir," Harry said. Ron felt even more nausea form. He could hear the admiration for Mills in Harry's voice.

"Ron, which do you prefer? Do you enjoy defensive spells or are you team offense?" Mills asked. Ron's heart skipped a beat. He looked up for the first time. Mills was gazing at him. He hated the look in his eyes and he suddenly felt very exposed. He shrugged. "Oh, come on Ron. You must prefer one," Mills urged.

"No, I don't," Ron mumbled.

Mills walked over to their table. Ron wanted to get up but instead he gripped his chair. He didn't look him in the eyes. He couldn't.

"Ron, it's important that you participate in class," Mills said softly.

Ron felt embarrassment stain his face. He looked to him. His deep eyes were piercing. He remembered what they looked like last night. They were so full of lust and passion and had imprinted in his brain. "I guess…offensive," he said.

Mills smiled. "Why is that?"

"B-because, it's important to be able to get back at someone who's wronged you," Ron answered.

"Like revenge?" Mills asked.

"No, like justice," Ron said shaky.

Mills' raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "Justice…I like that, Ron. Ten points for Gryffindor."

He walked away from the table and Ron finally let out a breath. Harry leaned in. "Hmm, great answer, Ron."

Ron tried to smile but he didn't feel any better. Finally, the class was over. Ron was heading out with Harry when someone touched his shoulder. It was Professor Mills. He jumped away.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Ron?" he asked.

Ron felt his heart race and panic set in. "I can't. I need to see the nurse."

"It will only take a second," Mills said.

"Ron, I'll be right outside," Harry said. Ron immediately grabbed his arm. He wanted to tell him to stay. He wanted to say that Mills wouldn't hurt him if he were around.

However, he quickly let go. "Okay." Harry gave him a small smile and left the room.

Ron held on to his school bag tightly and looked to the floor. Mills took a deep breath. "Ron, I think we should talk about what happened last night." Ron didn't say anything. "Come sit down."

"I'm fine," Ron said.

"Ron, as your teacher I'm telling you to do something. Come and sit," he ordered.

Ron didn't want to but he obeyed. He sat at the desk closest to the door. Mills sat next to him. Ron hated being near him. He could smell his scent. He hated how it reminded him of how hot and sweaty he had been on top of him. Memories of the night before invaded his mind and took over his body. He hurt all over again.

"Ron, about last night….damnit look at me!" Mills snapped. Ron jumped and looked at him. Mills's expression frightened him. He didn't know if he was going to attack him once more. "Ron, about last night, I'm so terribly sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry."

To his surprise he laughed. "Sorry? You're sorry. That's all you have to say?"

"I know you must be furious-"

"That's not the word I would use, Professor. What you did…what you did…it's…I mean." Ron didn't know to say. He hated how intently Mills was watching him. He never expected that he would have to explain something like this.

"It was wrong and I hate myself for it. I never meant to hurt you, Ron. I'm so sorry. I care about you, a lot. Everything about you is special, and I don't want to change it." Mills touched his leg and Ron pulled away. "Ron, please, I'm sorry."

"I don't care. I just want you to stay away from me," Ron said, trying to hold back the tears. Mills touching him was like poison and his sweet words only sickened him.

Mills shook his head. "I can't do that. I'm your teacher. I have to interact with you, but I promise this will never happen again. I will never hurt you again. I promise, Ron. I'm so fucking sorry. Shit, I'm really fucking stupid. I like you so much, and I took it way too far."

Ron was amazed. Last night he was pounding inside of him. Mills had ripped his insides and burned his body. His arse was still sore and his bruise ached. Now, he was gentle. Ron didn't know what to do or what to think. "Just leave me alone, okay?" he said quietly.

Mills nodded frantically. "I swear it, Ron."

Ron got up quickly. "I need to go."

"Ron, wait," Mills said, getting up as well. Ron stopped but didn't turn to him. "There's going to be a pop quiz tomorrow. It's a short essay over defensive and offensive spells."

Ron left the room before Mills could tell him anything else. Harry was leaning against the wall. "You ready to go?"

"Actually, I think I'm just going to take a nap," Ron said.

Harry frowned. "What about the nurse or afternoon classes?"

He shrugged. "The nurse will just tell me to get some rest, and I really don't care about class. I haven't skived off all year. I might as well start now."

Harry laughed. "Ron, are you sure? You can tell me if something is wrong."

"I'm fine," Ron lied.

"What did Mills want?" he asked.

Ron looked away. "He wanted to nag about me not paying attention. I reckon I'm not his favorite after all."

"Oh, you still are. He just wants you to try. He's a good teacher, Ron. You should give him some credit." Harry smiled at him so beautifully. Ron didn't want to ruin it.

"Whatever, Harry, just come to the room after classes are over…and bring Hermione," Ron said.

Harry gave him a curious look. "Why?"

"I want to go over defensive and offensive spells," he said.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You actually want to do work?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno, it's just strange that Mills pressed the issue so much and wanted to know all of our opinions. I want to be prepared in case there's a test or something."

Harry smiled. "Hermione will be happy to hear this, Ron. This may be what you need to get her back."

"Fuck you, Harry," Ron cheeked as he walked away.

When he got to his room, his slipped off his pants and put on his maroon pajama pants. The material felt a lot softer on his arse. He lay on his bed and lifted his shirt. The bruise went almost all the way across his stomach. He could feel the wood under him. He could feel Mills muscle against his cheeks. His tongue dragged down his skin so slowly.

Ron shot up and threw up in his trashcan. He lay on his side and held his stomach. Tears streaked down his face. He felt so sick. Mills words did not bring him comfort. He was going to tell. He made up his mind that he would tell Harry and Hermione. He sat in his bed and chewed on his nails. For the rest of the evening he tried to think of what to say to them.

As promised, they came right after class. Hermione burst through the door. "Ronald Billius Weasley, when Harry told me you wanted to study I didn't believe him."

"Shut it, Hermione, before I change my mind," Ron said.

She sat on the bed and frowned. She put a hand to his cheek. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

He moved away. "I'm fine, mum. I'm just tired."

Harry joined them on the bed. "We can still go to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine, Harry, honest. Besides, I need to tell you something," Ron started.

Hermione grinned, "If you think you can take back your word you can't. I've already got it marked on the calendar."

Harry chuckled, "I told you she would be pleased."

Ron smiled at his best mates. Hermione was so pretty. Her brown eyes were big and brown. He loved her like a sister. She meant so much to him and he wanted her to be happy. Ron knew she was going to be someone special and important in the world. She would make a difference.

Harry was also going to make a difference as well. He had to. He was destined to fight evil and protect the beauty of the world. Harry's life was so tragic but he was still beautiful and perfect. Ron would do anything to make him happy. He never wanted to see Harry in pain again.

The two best people he knew somehow cared about him and called him their best friend. For some reason they loved him. It was then that Ron knew he couldn't tell him. He couldn't bare to have them look at him any different. He didn't want them to worry and hurt. He didn't want them to change for him.

Therefore, he shook his head. "No, I was just going to say that I know you both owe me just in case there's a test or something."

While Harry snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes. "How about a thank you? Besides, I was going to study anyway."

"I'm sure you were. It's not like you were just waiting for class to be over so you could write your boyfriend," Harry teased.

Hermione turned a bit red. "Oh, can the focus leave me? We should be talking about the fact that Ron didn't show up for the rest of his classes."

"It's no big deal, Hermione. I just needed to sleep," Ron mumbled.

As always, he and Hermione started to bicker while Harry sat back and stared off.

Ron tried to get back to normal. He could handle it.

It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure Ron, lol. Thanks and please with cherries review! *hugs and kisses*


End file.
